


It Only Takes A Taste

by sodiumphillip (SodiumPhillip), SodiumPhillip_ (SodiumPhillip)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumPhillip/pseuds/sodiumphillip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumPhillip/pseuds/SodiumPhillip_
Summary: Yuuri knew he was really doomed when Mari and Phichit had cornered him after they closed the restaurant and handed him a pregnancy test. Shame and panic rolled through Yuuri like fire on a house covered in gasoline. Up to this point, he’d be able to ignore his possible condition. Taking the test meant definite answers, and he wasn’t ready for definites, yet.In which Yuuri works at a Japanese restaurant in a small town, is working on his college degree and has a not so small problem caused by a drunken one-night stand.Inspired by the Broadway musical, Waitress.





	1. The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by the musical, Waitress. I say loosely because I use lines, and a loose storyline from the musical, but I don't follow it completely. Yuuri isn't in an abusive relationship like the musical, there's no infidelity and endgame is Victuuri. Thanks for reading!

Yuuri knew he was doomed when it had been three weeks since he had gotten the stomach flu and he was still throwing up. Phichit and Mari had kept throwing him worried glances when he had to excuse himself to the restroom immediately after taking a customer’s order. The final straw of sympathy was after Yuuri, on his way to a table, passed a platter of grilled fish to Mari, and had just barely made it inside the kitchen in time to empty his stomach’s contents.

Yuuri knew he was really doomed when Mari and Phichit had cornered him after they closed the restaurant and handed him a pregnancy test. Shame and panic rolled through Yuuri like fire on a house covered in gasoline. Up to this point, he’d be able to ignore his possible condition. Taking the test meant definite answers, and he wasn’t ready for definites, yet.

“Yuuri. You’ve been acting off for a few weeks now, and ignoring your problem isn’t going to make it go away. You missed a heat, you’ve been throwing up all day, and honestly, you look like you got hit by a truck. We all know what that means. It’s time to pee on a stick.” Phichit says, hands on his hips.

Yuuri shakes his head violently, trying to shove the stick back into his hands. “No. No way. I don’t want to to know.” 

“Nope. You’ve waited long enough. It’s time to be a big boy. Get in there and do it.” Mari says while shoving Yuuri into the employee-only restroom.

Yuuri tries to push the door to get out. “Wait, no. Phichit, are you leaning on the door? Stop. Come on. I mean, can’t we do this later? I’m going to miss the bus if I don’t leave now.” He protests from the other side of the door. 

Mari cracks the door slightly, “That’s a terrible excuse. I’ll just drive you home. Now, Phichit. Read the instructions, please.”

Phichit clears his throat, “อย่าใส่แท่งทดสอบเข้าไปในช่องคลอดของคุณ”

“Phichit! English!” Mari says with a huff.

“Oh. Yeah. My bad. ‘Do not insert the test stick into your vagina.’” Phichit says in a professional tone.

“Ohmygod. Thank you, Phichit!” Mari turns back, sticking her face back into the door crack. “Come on, now. No if ands or buts. Take a piss, Yuuri!” She declares, and then throws the test at him, and slams the door. 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll focus on the positive here! Or well- the negative.” Phichit says, in attempts to comfort Yuuri.

A few minutes later, Yuuri finds himself settled on the customer side of the bar, head in his hands. Surprisingly, Yuuri hasn’t cried over this situation as much as he expected. Although, that’s likely due to the fact that he’s ignored it. As they wait for the test to develop, he can feel the tears welling in his eyes. The anxiety settling deep in his muscles, seizing them. Suddenly, a thousand pounds land on his chest, constricting his lungs. A spike of nausea waves through him again, but at this point, he’s become an expert at waiting those waves out. The reality of the situation becomes very apparent in this moment. 

“How did I even get myself into this mess? I know better than to go out and get drunk like that. Especially, in that sparkly red shirt!” Yuuri says, wiping his tears away with his shirtsleeve.

“Awe! I love that red shirt though. It brings out your eyes, and the way it sparkles under the lights,, it reminds me of your old ice skating outfits.” Phichit says with a sigh and a dreamy look, settling his chin in his palm on the other side of the bar.

“Phichit! Another time please!” Mari scolds, and then turns to Yuuri with a softer look, “Yuuri, I thought you didn’t do casual sex? What happened?”

Yuuri drops his head from his hands, forehead landing on the countertop. “I went on a date with the alpha that owns the coffee shop. You know, Mateo Ramirez? Anyways, -”

Phichit gasps, “Yuuri, no! You didn’t! I can’t believe you slept with Mateo. He’s so rude and ugly! You could do so much better.”

“What!? No! I didn’t sleep with Mateo! Let me finish!” Yuuri squawks and turns to his sister, who looks both disgusted and unconvinced. “I did not sleep with Mateo Ramirez! We went on a date at The Grapevine. It went terrible. He showed up late, and his cologne was god-awful, and he kept asking me these weird questions. Like what my shoe size was, and how good I was at tying knots.”

Phichit and Mari give each other a troubled look. 

Yuuri continues, “After I told him I wasn’t going to answer those questions, he called me an uptight bitch, and left. And it really got to me so I drank a bit to comfort myself. A bit turned into a lot really quick, and I do stupid things when I’m drunk. Like sleep with strangers. I can only remember dancing a lot and waking up next to the most handsome alpha I’ve ever seen in my life, but then I had to be at work so I left before he woke up, and oh my god this is awful. I’m pregnant with a stranger’s baby. I’ve ruined my whole life. How could I be so foolish?” Yuuri’s tears start pouring like a waterfall out of his eyes. 

“No! Yuuri, nothing’s ruined. We don’t even know the results yet.” Mari says, wiping his tears with a tissue. 

“Yeah! Maybe his machinery is broken or his boys don’t swim! Nothing to worry about then!” Phichit says excitedly, giving Yuuri a comforting pat on the back. “Let’s just focus on a negative!”

When the timer goes off, Yuuri’s stomach drops to his toes. “Someone else look at it. I can’t.”

Mari hands him the test, “You need to be the one to look at it. It’s important. We’re here to support you through whatever the result is.”

Yuuri lifts his head from the counter and gives Mari a pitiful look. If he was 14 years younger, and not in a potentially life-altering situation, it might’ve worked. Mari just sighs and shoves the test in Yuuri’s shaking hands. 

He gives a short prayer to whatever powers there are above that the test is negative. God, it has to be negative. Yuuri’s still trying to get a college degree while working at the restaurant full-time. He barely has the time or money for himself. He can’t be a single parent. He’s thankful to have Mari, but all he really needs right now is his mom. She’d tell him what to do. She’d wrap him in a tight hug, and tell him it was all going to be alright. Yuuri’s mom was the only other omega he knew, other than Phichit. She was always so cheerful and happy to help Yuuri, offering sage advice or wiping away his tears when he had a panic attack. Yuuri’s life had been completely upended when he lost both her and his father 4 years ago in a car accident.

But she’s not here to help him anymore and Yuuri has to figure this out by himself. He takes a big breath to calm his nerves, gives one last worried glance to Phichit and Mari, and looks down at the test.

“Oh shit.”


	2. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao im back but like im not gonna make promises that Ill be back with frequent updates, school isnt busy yet and i work a desk job where i can have my laptop out now so ill work on chapters.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments give me serotonin and motivation if you wanna say anything🥺 👉👈

Mari drove Yuuri home after that. Phichit had finished closing for them, sending Yuuri off with a supportive hug.

Mari was trying to start a light conversation, but he didn’t really feel like talking. She’s trying to distract him a little bit, and he appreciated her attempts. However, this was a life-changing moment. It was going to be impossible to get his mind off of it.

“Minako mentioned putting taiyaki as tomorrow’s dessert special. I’m sure she’ll want you to make them and that’s always a crowd favorite. Do you have any unique flavor ideas? I bet you’ll have your hands full.” Mari starts.

“Yeah. Few ideas.” Yuuri replies softly. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the floorboards of the car since they’d gotten in.

“That new space drama movie is coming out this weekend. I was thinking we could go into the city, and see it. What do you think?”

“Sorry, I think I’d rather stay in this weekend.” Yuuri looks up and spares his sister an apologetic smile.

“Huh, yeah. I guess you would… um… how’d your midterm in International Business go?”

“Fine... Mari, please stop.” Yuuri sighs. He just wanted to be home and in bed. It had been an extremely emotionally taxing day, to say in the least. However, cruelly, life must go on. He’d still have to wake up and go to his classes the next morning, and then go to his shift at the restaurant. He’d plaster on a smile for the customers, and for Mari and Phichit. He’d pretend that everything was fine and that his world most definitely was not crashing and burning.

They turn onto the street of Yuuri’s apartment. Mari slows the car in front of his building. Yuuri gathers his backpack and starts to exit the car. She grabs his shoulder to keep him from leaving for a moment.

“Hey. I know you’re completely terrified right now... But I promise you, it’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out. I know you get lost in that head of yours sometimes, but you aren’t alone.” Mari says, sincerely.

Tears gather in his eyes again as he turns to his sister.

She’s always been so protective of him, especially after she presented as an alpha. Her promise reminds him of years ago, when he was 13, and having one of his first big anxiety attacks.

_He’d been practicing for so long to get a part in a local dance studio’s ballet production of Cinderella. His parents had spent so much time taking him to lessons, and so much money to pay for those lessons, and his dancing gear. It had paid off, he had one of the leading roles. He was going to go on that stage and make his family proud. His confidence lasted all of 15 minutes before he had messed up his dance, and run off stage and locked himself in the bathroom. Mari found him shortly after, saying that his peers pointed her in his direction._

_She had sat on the other side of the door, and coaxed him out of the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door with a tear-streaked face, she had gathered him in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back._

_“Mari. I did so bad. I messed up so much. I’m a disaster.” Yuuri had said through his sobs. “Okaasan and otousan are going to be so disappointed.”_

_“Hey. No. No one is disappointed. You did so well. So, you got a little stage fright? That’s normal. You were the most graceful dancer out there.” Mari had soothed._

_“I’ll never be able to perform ballet again. They’ll remember how awful I did today, and turn me away immediately. And then I’ll have wasted everyone’s time, and they’ll hate me for it.”_

_“We’re all so proud of you, Yuuri. You’ve worked so hard, no is mad at you. No one is expecting you to do it perfectly.”_

_Yuuri had released himself from Mari’s embrace, wiped his eye with his sleeve, and sniffled. “Promise?” He held out his pinky finger._

_“Pinky promise,” Mari had said as she locked their pinkies._

Yuuri gets out of the car, gives Mari another melancholy smile, and a small wave. “Thanks...goodnight…”

Mari returns the smile, and says “It’ll get better, Yuuri.”

Yuuri keys into his apartment, tossing his backpack on the couch and plopping down. His hand naturally rests on his stomach, right where a baby is supposedly resting.

He quickly retracts his hand and shoots off the couch.

“Taiyaki! Tomorrow! Flavors!” He says as he walks to the cabinets, pulling out ingredients from the pantry, and tools. He turns on some soft music and gets to work. Mixing the dough, flavors, and filling the molds takes his mind of everything. The stress melts from his shoulders as he picks his unique flavors, such as maple bacon, pineapple lime, and traditional ones such as red bean, and matcha. He thinks about how excited the kids who come in will be, and the smiles that will spread on the older gentlemen who come for coffee every morning. In the morning, he’ll drop this batch off with his neighbors, and head in to make a fresh batch for the restaurant.

By the end of the process, he feels miles better, and can finally rest his head. There’s still an anxious buzz in the back of his brain but that’s something for tomorrow.


	3. Club Knocked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall left me such nice comments and it really means a lot to me so thank you this is dedicated to everyone who gave me such kind and inspiring words!
> 
> pls enjoy and have a great day!

Yuuri’s morning finds him scrambling all over his apartment to get ready for work and grab his supplies for class. He dropped off the taiyaki to a few of his neighbors, but Mrs. Bin wanted to chat and ask about his studies, and every time he began to say bye, she’d pull him back with another question.   
  
He’s pulling a sneaker on, and shoving a piece of dry toast in his mouth when he gets a phone call.   
  
“Hermmo.” Yuuri says as he shoves his phone between his head and shoulder, voice muddled by the food in his mouth.   
  
“Yuuri? it’s 15 after, “ Minako inquires, “Is everything okay? Did you miss the bus?”   
  
“I’m on my way! So sorry!” Yuuri apologizes, as he runs down the stairs of his apartment complex.   
  
“Ok...another thing Yuuri...what? Phichit, no. I’m in the- Fine.” Minako said before being interrupted.   
  
“Yuuri! Good morning!” Phichit cheers over the phone. “Now, don’t be mad at me but I made you an appointment with Dr. Feltsman’s office this afternoon before your class.”   
  
A familiar sense of dread makes Yuuri’s body go cold, his scent turning sour before he reels it in.   
  
“Phichit, I don’t think that’s necessary, it seems too early.” Yuuri laments and begins his walk to the bus stop.  
  


“Yuuri...it’s important to do this early...for not just the baby’s health, but yours,” Phichit says.  
  
Yuuri knew he was right, but going to the doctor made this a real problem he’d have to take care of.

  
“What time is the appointment?” Yuuri sighs. 

“12:30. Just enough time for you to make today’s special, and eat a quick lunch.”  
  
“Thank you, Phichit. I’m getting on the bus, see you soon.” Yuuri says as he ascends the bus’ steps.   
  
Yuuri puts in his headphones, and puts a reading playlist on, and pulls out his textbook for his Comparative Politics class. He gets lost in his reading until the bus comes to the stop near the restaurant.   
  
As soon as he walks in, he waves to the others and puts his apron on to begin work immediately. It feels like just an average day with no looming decisions hanging over his shoulders, and he’s grateful for it.   
  
He repeats the process from last night; mixing, adding flavors, and pouring into the mold, and finishes with time to spare. He thinks about his appointment. Dr. Feltsman was the town’s only OB/GYN, and a regular at the restaurant. He was a gruff old Russian beta, that neither Mari nor Phichit particularly loved to speak to, so Yuuri made sure he was sat in his section, so they could chat in the slow times. Once a week he’d come in for the famous katsudon, a recipe of Yuuri’s mom that he and Mari had encouraged Minako to add to the menu, citing it was his treat for dealing with his moronic employees. And Yuuri would always bring him katsudon during his yearly checkups, figuring that a doctor excited for lunch is much more likely to get through the uncomfortable procedures quick and easy.   
  
Yuuri glances at the clock on his phone. He’s got an hour or so until his appointment. It’s too soon for lunch prep, so there won’t be any katsudon ingredients ready, but he’s got enough time to do it himself. 

By the time he’s adding the garnish on top, it’s almost time for him to head towards the office. He cleans up and hangs his apron. He’s grabbing his bag, and clocking out in the office, when Minako walks in to work on paperwork, with an unusually bright smile, and happy scent.   
  
“Ah Minako,” Yuuri says, as he slides his timesheet into the machine with a satisfying _ click _ , “I’m taking some katsudon and some taiyaki, do you mind deducting it from my paycheck?”   
  
“Phichit told me you had an appointment, and I’m assuming it’s for Dr. Feltsman’s office, so don’t worry about it. Have a good appointment!” Minako says, swiveling in her chair to wave Yuuri out.   
  
“Thanks!” Yuuri says as he walks out of the office, almost running over Mari who is standing at the door. “Oh, hi Mari.”   
  
“Hey, have a good appointment, try to stay calm.” She says with a pat on his back, and then walking into Minako’s office, and shutting the door behind her.

Yuuri walks out of the restaurant, waving bye to the staff, and the regulars. Anxiety begins to settle back his bones. It was easy to ignore what his appointment was about during work, but now he has no distractions. He tries to heed Mari’s advice as he walks to the office.  
  
He gets there pretty quickly, both due to its proximity to the restaurant, and anxiety speeding up his walking pace. He walks into the warmly decorated, and sterile smelling office, heading to the desk.   
  
Dr. Feltsman’s receptionist, a fire-spirited omega, Yuri Pliestsky, was sitting behind the desk tapping away on his phone.   
  
“I’ll be with you in a minute,” Yuri says without looking up.   
  
A loud whap is heard as Mila Babicheva, one of the nurses, a friendly alpha with a very refreshing scent that always calmed him, slaps a chart file on Yuri’s head.   
  
“Get off your phone, you’re at work. What do you think the doctor would say about this?” Mila says, with a stern glare pointed at Yuri.   
  
“The old man can fuck off; like I give a shit what he thinks.”   
  


Her demeanor changes completely as she looks at Yuuri, “Hi Yuuri, how are you?” She says bubbly, “Ooh! Did you bring us treats again?” 

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri says, pulling a few bags of taiyaki out of his paper bag. “One for you, Chris, and Yuri. There’s matcha, pineapple lime, and map-”

  
“Oi, Katsudon, What time is your appointment?” Yuri interrupts.   
  
“12:30,” Yuuri says, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous nickname, given to him by the receptionist after his third time brining in Katsudon. 

“Kay, have a seat,” Yuri says tapping on the keyboard and then going back to his phone.

Yuuri hands Mila the treats, which she returns with a smile, and a thank you, and then goes to sit. As he sits, Yuuri can hear yelling. “No way hag! I call pineapple lime. Fuck off, it’s the best!” Yuuri hears giggles to his left, and glances over to 3 heavily pregnant omegas, 2 women, and a man.

One of the women is reading a magazine called _ Mommy and Baby _ , featuring a frazzled looking woman holding a crying infant, headlined _ What “What to Expect When You’re Expecting Didn’t Tell You” _ .   
  
Yuuri can feel his eyes almost bulge out of his head.   
  
“My alpha just sits his head on my lap and listens all evening. That’s when the baby is most active.” The male giggles to the other women. “Sometimes I think he might care more about the baby’s day than mine!”   
  
“At least yours gives you space during the day! Mine was always around, trying to help with every little thing. It was so embarrassing to have to tell her in my last pregnancy that I was just very constipated and hadn’t collapsed in the bathroom.”   
  
“Just feel lucky yours cared enough. Mine wouldn’t even come around me. He says my scent is always too moody, and I’m snappy. It was his fault, his spawn is always kicking my bladder or my lung!” The third woman pipes in, putting her magazine away.   
  
Yuuri feels a wave of nausea due to their words, quickly covering his mouth, and breathing heavy. The woman closest to him quickly grabs a trash can, with an “Oh dear.” Yuuri breathes through it and waves away the trash can.   
  
“No, thank you. I’m fine.” He says meekly.   
  
“I know how you feel,” She says, as she rubs his back trying to comfort him, but it really only puts in more on edge. “They call it morning sickness, but it’s more like all-day sickness. Can I ask how far along you are?”   
  
Yuuri gives her a panicked look, but then hears a familiar voice yell out, “Katsuki!” He quickly grabs his bag, nods to the omegas, and then darts to the door.   
  
Christophe Giacometti, another one of Feltsman’s nurses, an alpha and friend of Yuuri’s from high school, is standing with a chart in hand and a big smile.   
  
“Come on in, Yuuri. Let’s get you settled.” Chris says as he leads Yuuri to a room.   
“You know the drill, drop your stuff here, hop up, and I’ll ask some questions.” He says, pointing to the exam table, pulling up a chair to the counter and pulling out an ancient-looking laptop. Yuuri drops his backpack in a chair to the side and sits on the table, the paper wrinkling loudly as he settles.

  
“Alright, last heat?”   
  
“4 months ago,” Yuuri says, looking at the floor.   
  
Chris notes it and continues, “Last measured height and weight?”   
  
“5’6, and 168 pounds.” He wraps his arms around himself.   
  


“Any changes to family history, and any updated allergies?”  
  
“No, and no.”   
  
“Lastly, any change of address or phone number?”   
  
“No.”   
  
Chris snaps the laptop closed and swivels the chair to look at Yuuri.   
  
“Now that we’ve got the boring stuff out of the way, how are you? How’s school?”   
  
“I’m doing fine, it’s okay, last semester and all,” Yuuri says, with a weak little cheer of his hands.   
  
“I thought we wouldn’t see you in here for a few months, what brings you in?” Chris says, opening Yuuri’s chart.   
  
“I- Uh- I took a...I’m pregnant.” Yuuri finally gets out.   
  
Chris looks shocked, but as fun-loving, as he is, he’s a professional. He quickly schools his expression and stands up to get a cup from the cupboard.   
  
“Well, what symptoms have you been experiencing?” Chris says.   
  


“Nausea, fatigue, I missed my heat, even the thought of grilled fish makes me want to hurl…”  
  
“Did you take a test?”   
  
“Yeah...positive.”   
  
“And do you have a timeline for possible conception?”   
  
“2 and a half months ago. I’m sure of it. Couldn’t have been at any other time.” Yuuri admits.   
  
Chris nods and makes notes in the chart. “I’ll go get the doctor.” He lifts Yuuri’s chin up. “It’ll be okay, cheri.”   
  
Yuuri gives him a nod, and he leaves the room. Yuuri pulls out his phone to scroll on Twitter while he waits.   
  
After a few minutes, there’s a sharp knock. Yuuri puts his phone away to look up to greet Dr. Feltsman but to his surprise its not the old beta. It’s a tall, gorgeous, silver-haired alpha. Yuuri just stares, mouth slightly agape.   
  
“Hi, Yuuri Katsuki?” The strange doctor asks. Yuuri nods his confirmation. The doctor reaches his hand out. “Dr. Victor Nikiforov. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”   
  
Yuuri takes his hand and shakes it. It’s strong and warm, and surprisingly soft. It makes Yuuri self-conscious about his own hands. He doesn’t really moisturize often, even though Phichit always harps that it’s the only way to keep Yuuri from looking like a dried-up raisin at 55.

“I’m sorry...not to be rude, but, where’s Dr. Feltsman?” Yuuri says, looking towards the exam door, and then the paper bag containing the katsudon.   
  
“My dear uncle decided to take a 6-month vacation to the Caribbean, and I’ve just finished my residency and offered to take his place. You’ll be in excellent care, Mr. Katsuki.” Dr. Nikiforov says, with a charming grin.”   
  
“Oh...well,” Yuuri says, glancing at the katsudon again. Dr. Nikiforov follows his eyesight.   
  
“Ah, so you’re the Yuuri that’s got my office in a fuss over taiyaki.” He says, with a small smirk.   
  
“Haha, yeah, sorry. I work at a restaurant and usually bring everyone treats…Your uncle really loves katsudon, so I bring him some. I’d hate for it to go to waste. Would you like it?” Yuuri says looking into Dr. Nikiforov’s eyes. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed their color, crystal blue like an Olympic pool or a beautiful fountain at a fancy hotel.   
  
“I don’t believe I’ve heard of the dish. What is it?”   
  
“It’s fried pork cutlet, egg, and vegetables over rice. It’s very popular. I made it myself.” Yuuri says, pridefully.   
  
“Oh, I don’t usually eat fried foods, but I suppose I can add a few miles to my run so your work doesn’t go to waste. Thank you, Mr. Katsuki.” Dr. Nikiforov says.   
  
“Please call me Yuuri.” He blurts out, unexpectedly. He has no business becoming so casual with the doctor.   
  
“Oh. Call me Victor then.”   
  
Yuuri smiles and nods at the doctor, butterflies stuttering in his stomach. He curses himself for even thinking these thoughts. It’s silly for him to think he has a chance with the doctor. Not only is Victor gorgeous, and clearly successful, Yuuri’s pregnant, for god’s sake!   
  
“Okay, let’s get started!” Victor says, snapping on examination gloves. “Please lay back for me,” Victor lays a cloth on his stomach, “Please pull your pants down a little, and your shirt up and I’ll begin palpitating your abdomen.”   
  
Yuuri does as the doctor asks, anxiety rising as Victor begins pressing on his abdomen.   
  
“Your chart says you believe conception was two and a half months ago. I’d say you’re correct, the hardness and size of your uterus should put you at 2 months along. I’d like to do an ultrasound.” 

  
Yuuri nods, and Victor pulls an ultrasound machine out of a closet and begins to set it up. He squirts gel on a wand before turning to Yuuri.

  
“I’m legally obligated to inform this gel is colder than jumping naked into a pond in a Russian winter, and I would know,” Victor says with a laugh.   
  
Yuuri jumps a little at the cold gel, and with Victor looks down with raised eyebrows, as if to say “See?”   
  
Victor begins his examination in silence. Yuuri stares at the ceiling, not quite sure where to put his eyes, or what to do with his hands.   
  
“Ah, here. Would you like to see?” Victor says.

  
Yuuri glances at the machine of black with white streaks. Victor moves the wand, and then suddenly another blob of white appears.   
  
“Here’s baby. Now, let’s check the heartbeat.” Victor says with a happy smile, a gentle thumping comes from the machine. “Sounds healthy. I’ll have some pictures printed so you can take it home to your alpha.”   
  
Yuuri’s heart sinks, and he jerks as he quickly goes back to staring at the wall.   
  
“Is everything okay?” Victor says with concern.   
  
“I, uh, I don’t have an alpha…” Yuuri says, shamefully.   
  
Shock quickly crosses Victor’s face. “Oh, I’m dearly sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. Anyways, I’ll still have them printed. You can show them to your friends and family.” Victor hands him a wet cloth to wipe himself off.   
  
Yuuri gives a curt nod and begins to wipe off the gel. Once he’s redressed, he sits up. Victor makes some notes in the chart and then hands him the ultrasound pictures.   
  
“I’d like to see you back in a month. You can make the appointment with Yuri at the desk, or call later.” Victor reaches behind him and pulls out a pen to scroll on a card, and then hands it to him.   
  
“That’s my personal cell. Please call if you need anything.” Victor says sincerely.   
  
“Thank you, doctor,” Yuuri says with a small smile, before grabbing his stuff and leaving the office.   
  
He makes his appointment at the desk and then leaves the office. On the way out, he glances at the photo. He always hears about mothers falling in love with their baby at first glance or heartbeat, but Yuuri doesn’t understand it. He looks at the photo deeper, it’s just a blob...whatever. He sighs, and then begins his walk to the bus stop to get to class.


	4. Food of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! i hope yall enjoy, i'm super stoked for the next chapter, we're about to see some phichit/chris content.
> 
> once again thank you so much for your kind words, and continued engagement!

Victor sighed as he walked into his office, and flopped into his desk chair. He’d experienced days with a lot of patients during his residency, but he’s been here for 2 weeks, and the amount of pregnant patients he has seen is astronomical. Sure, its a small town, but there’s got to be other things to do besides doing the no-pants dance.    
  
He’s working on paperwork when his stomach gurgles. He looks at his watch and realizes its perfect timing for lunch. He walks to the mini-fridge in his office, reaching in to grab the preprepared kale protein smoothie he has every day when he sees Yuuri Katsuki’s katsudon. He stares at it for a minute, contemplating. He really tries to avoid trans fats and simple carbs, but Yuuri had been very proud of his gift. It would be a shame for such a kind person’s gift to go to waste…   
  
He grabs the bag and then goes to the breakroom to warm it in the microwave. Chris is sitting in there, eating a sandwich and sipping on some coffee.    
  
“Victor, good afternoon. It’s been almost 2 weeks now, how are you settling in?” Chris says, amicably.    
  
“Quite well...I’m shocked at the number of patients we receive, but otherwise everything is fine. The patients are incredibly friendly, one even brought me lunch.” Victor reveals, taking the beautifully presented contents of the cardboard to-go container, and putting it in a bowl, and setting it in the microwave.   
  
“Is that Yuuri Katsuki’s katsudon?” Chris asks, leaning back in his chair to have a look over Victor.   
  
“Ah, yes. He said he usually brings in for my uncle, but since he’s gone, Yuuri gave it to me.” Victor says, pressing a few buttons on the microwave and then turning to face Chris.   
  
Chris grins at Victor, “You’re in for an exceptional treat. Yuuri’s katsudon is famous in this town. It’s his late mother’s recipe.”   
  
“Oh...a shame to hear his mother has passed. You know…it’s strange, I’ve never met Yuuri before but he seems incredibly familiar.” 

  
“Well, it’s a small town. You’ve probably run across him at a grocery store or a bar. He’s quite popular with everyone since he’s such a sweetie...Talented, too! He used to be a junior figure skater before his parents passed.”   
  


“Oh, interesting. Its a lovely sport.” Viktor considers, “He said he worked at a restaurant? Do you know what its called?”

  
The microwave beeps and Victor pulls the steaming dish out. It looks delicious, it’s been a few months since Victor’s had such a treat. The last one was a night out with his friends to celebrate finishing his residency. Victor had set himself guidelines before the gathering, he’d have a steak but with salad, and then 3 beers, and one celebratory vodka shot, just enough to get himself delightfully buzzed. His friends had teased him for it and encouraged more indulgence. Victor had given in to the extra shot, and then the extra beer, and then one more shot, and before he knew it they had eaten and drank more than Victor ever had in his life. He paid for it with a pounding headache, and after that night swore he’d go back to a strict regime for his health. Multi-mile jogs, kale smoothies, educational reading at night, and the occasional yoga session. Victor’s mentor in medical school always told him, you can’t preach health to your patients, and not reflect it.   
  
“Minako’s. A delightful Japanese diner. Yuuri usually makes the dessert specials. Last week’s was these adorable little steamed buns that looked like cartoon characters. It’s close by, you should check it out.”   
  
Victor hums, “Maybe I will. I’ll be going now. Enjoy the rest of your lunch.”    
  
“Enjoy your katsudon, and try not to become addicted!” Chris yells out, as Victor walks back to his office.    
  
He sets the bowl down on his desk, and grabs his fork, settling in the desk chair. He pulls out a few charts to review while he eats. He cuts a piece of the pork, and gets a little rice and some vegetables on his fork for the perfect bite. He opens up Yuuri’s chart to make more concise notes, as he brings the fork to his mouth.    
  
It’s...amazing! The flavors are immaculate, almost too good for words. He’s never had anything like it. Surely, this is what the gods must eat. The pork is tender, and still a little crispy, the egg omelet is fluffy and flavorful, and the sauce is sweet and savory in a perfect balance.    
  
He’s torn between wanting to devour the dish and slowly savoring it. Now he understands why his uncle was such a fan, and why Yuuri seemed so proud of it. He looks down at the chart in front of him, in his excitement, he’s made a mess with the sauce, and smeared the ink on his notes where it lists Yuuri’s conception date. It’s annoying but he’ll just have to remember to ask again at Yuuri’s next appointment.   
  
He decides to put the charts aside and focuses on finishing his meal. Chris said the restaurant is close by, maybe he should add some extra cardio to his routine, and make a stop in occasionally. Especially nights that Yuuri’s there. He’s unsure what it was about the timid omega, but Victor is pulled towards him somehow...or maybe it’s just his kind gift...

Either way, he’ll have to stop in soon so he can see Yuuri and thank him, and try some more. 


End file.
